TDST 24: Aftermath III Cumming In First
by rangers21A
Summary: A series of challenges will test the eliminated Total Drama Girls' sexy skills as they compete to win an advantage for the girls still in the competition! Also, we've got more never-before-seen sex scenes from all four generations of Total Drama contestants! With all that in store, this Aftermath will soon prove to be the best one yet!
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Contest**_

"Live from Ontario, Canada, it's the Total Drama Sex Tour Aftermath Show!"

The crowd cheered as the two hosts of the Aftermath, Geoff and Bridgette, made their way on to the stage and took a seat at the couch in the middle of it, though there was something different about their entrance this time. For one thing, Bridgette now wore her Elimination Collar she received upon joining Blainley's harem while in the game. And, for another, she was also wearing a chastity belt.

"What's up, y'all?" Geoff said enthusiastically. "I'm Geoff!"

"And I'm Bridgette!" Bridgette said with equal excitement. "And welcome to another episode of the Total Drama Sex Tour Aftermath Show!"

"We've got some super special surprises planned for everyone!" Geoff announced. "But first, let's not forget to introduce the Peanut Gallery!"

The audience cheered again as a spotlight shined brightly on a booth with every ex-Total Drama contestant save for Junior sitting in it. "And also, please welcome the girls from the hosts' harems!" Bridgette added.

Fog filled the stage, and, when it cleared, all the eliminated girls from Total Drama Sex Tour were on stage, strutting their stuff and dancing incredibly sensually (Though, now that Leshawna was among them, the dancing wasn't as sexy as originally intended).

"Tonight, one girl from each of the hosts' harems will be competing for the chance to win a special advantage for one of the ladies left in the competition for them to use in the finale!" Geoff announced.

"Along with that, we've also got the usual never-before-seen sexcapade clips from all four generations of Total Drama contestants for our audience to choose from to watch!" Bridgette added.

"But, before we let you all choose that first clip," Geoff said, "we need to select one lovely lady from each harem to be our competitors for the Total Drama Finale Fight! Each harem will be fighting for a different girl. Fighting for Gwen, we have Chris's harem!"

The girls in Chris's harem all made sure to strike extra hot poses when they were mentioned. Lindsay, Ella, Ellody, Jasmine, Leshawna, and Sierra all posed, showing off their best features for the cheering crowd.

"Fighting for Zoey, we have my harem: Blainely's!" Bridgette announced. She struck a pose along with the other girls in Blainley's harem: Taylor, Anne Maria, Courtney, and Crimson all looked hot as can be.

"And finally, fighting for Sanders, we have Chef's harem!" Geoff announced. Once more, the ladies in the aforementioned harem posed. Sugar, Izzy, MacArthur, Josee, Heather, and Dawn all showed that they were here to win and look good doing it.

"Now's the time to choose our competitors." Bridgette said. "Which one of Chris's girls is going to volunteer first?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll do it!" Lindsay cheered, jumping up and down with her hand raised, her enormous breasts jiggling as she did so. "I really want Gwanda to win! Pick me!"

"Looks like we have our first competitor!" Geoff said as the crowd cheered for Lindsay. "And which one of Blainley's girls is going to step up to challenge her?" Bridgette tapped Geoff the shoulder, causing him to sigh, annoyed. "No, Bridge'. You're not allowed to compete, remember?"

"Oh, come on, Geoff! Please?" Bridgette begged.

"Bridge', why do you think you're wearing that chastity belt tonight? Sex drives you totally crazy! There's no way you're competing!" Bridgette sighed sadly, accepting defeat, and Geoff turned to the other girls in Blainley's harem. "So, who's it gonna be?"

"Right here, bi-atch!" Taylor said confidently, shoving some of the other girls aside. "I didn't get enough of a chance to show people what I'm made of in that stupid game, so I'm gonna do that now!"

"Big talk from somebody who was still a virgin when the game started." Bridgette grumbled, still upset that she couldn't compete. Geoff just rolled his eyes and kept going.

"And who from Chef's harem will be-"

"Me, motherfucker!" MacArthur yelled, stepping forward confidently. She turned to face the camera. "Sanders, if you're watching this, just know you're in good hands! There's no way you're gonna lose that finale with me fighting for you!"

"And we have our three competitors!" Geoff announced as the crowd cheered for Lindsay, Taylor, and MacArthur. "Here are the rules of the contest, ladies: we'll be doing three rounds of challenges, each one testing as many of your sexual skills as possible. The girl who takes first place in each contest will be awarded three points, second place will earn two, and dead last will only get one. The girl with the most points at the end of the competition will win the best prize available for the gal you're competing for, but don't worry. Second and third place will still win something for their girls. They just won't be as useful." Geoff turned to face the camera. "But, before we get into any of that, it's time for our audience to choose the first never-before-seen sex scene they wanna watch!"

"That's right, folks!" Bridgette said. "Cast your votes for which clip you wanna see by leaving a review on this fic!"

"Aw, babe. You finally called it a fic." Geoff said, sounding touched.

"Sure did, babe!" Bridgette said. "Now will you let me take this stupid belt off?" Geoff just scowled at her. Bridgette sighed. "Fine. The options for the first clip are…"

1\. From TDI, watch a super romantic surprise from Lindsay and Beth's trip to Paris!

2\. From TDROTI, watch Staci use her mouth for something other than lying!

3\. From TDPI, watch Max show Scarlett just how sexy real evil (And a surprisingly huge cock) can be!

4\. And, from TDPRR, watch Carrie get a little pervy while Devin gets down and dirty with his ex, Shelley!

"The choice is yours, folks!" Geoff said. "Stay tuned!"

Voting will end Wednesday the 6th.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Carrie Gets Creepy**_

"Welcome back to the Total Drama Sex Tour Aftermath Show!" Geoff said as the crowd cheered. "Your votes are in and it looks like we're going to be watching Carrie as she watches Devin fuck his ex-girlfriend's brains out!"

"When did this even happen?!" Devin exclaimed. Carrie was just hiding her face in her hands. She was red as a beet with embarrassment. "When did you even get the chance to do that?!" He asked her.

"Well… I actually did it more than once." Carrie admitted. Devin was even more shocked and embarrassed. "I'm sorry! It's just that, every time Shelley would come over while you and I were hanging out, you would always kick me out of your room to have sex with her. And, each time that happened, I just sorta… Stayed there and listened. I couldn't help myself! I wanted you so bad!"

"But how did they even get this on video?!" Devin asked.

"Porn finds a way, dude." Geoff said in his best Jeff Goldblum impersonation. "Let's watch!"

A TV screen came down from the ceiling and played the clip. It went a little something like this…

**…**

"Devin, I'm going to kill you!"

"Carrie, no! Don't do it!"

BLAM! "Ha! Every time." Carrie giggled as Devin pressed the X button on his controller to respawn as quick as he could. Carrie and Devin were enjoying the day together, just hanging out and playing some Call of Duty in Devin's bedroom. Carrie always beat Devin horribly in that game. She secretly hoped that Devin would someday be so impressed with her gaming skills that he would want to date her. Just one of Carrie's hundreds of plans she'd come up with over the years in a feeble attempt to get Devin to see her as more than just a friend.

"Okay, this time I got you for sure, homie!" Devin said as his character respawned.

"You sure about that, homie?" Carrie said as she blasted Devin's character with a sniper rifle. Devin groaned and chuckled a little.

"One of these days, I'm gonna beat you at this game." He said.

"Just like one of these days we'll…" _Get married, have children together, grow old and stay in love for years._ Those were all the things Carrie wanted to say, but fortunately she caught herself just in time to say something else instead. "-go camping together!" Carrie groaned internally. Camping? God, why was she like this?

"Oh, yeah! I'd totally be up for that!" Devin said. Carrie smiled and blushed. It seemed she had said the right thing after all. "But first let's go one more round." Devin said, picking his controller back up. "And this time, I'm definitely gonna-" Just then, Devin's phone buzzed. He had gotten a text. "Oh! Shelley's here!" He said happily.

Carrie grimaced. If Shelley was here, then she knew what was going to happen next. And she was willing to do anything to stop it. "Can't you just tell her that you're too busy hanging out with me?" Carrie pleaded as Devin got up to go let his girlfriend in.

"Carrie, she's my girlfriend. I gotta let her at least come in for a bit." Devin said as Carrie followed him out of his bedroom and towards the front door of the house. "We can just hang out once she's gone."

"But, uh, I have a test to study for, so I'll probably have to leave early." Carrie lied. "Then we won't have enough time to hang."

"But it's Summer. There's no school." Devin said, confused.

Carrie was starting to panic. Devin was almost at the door. Suddenly, she came up with one last idea. "Hey, Devin! Look!" Carrie lifted up her shirt, flashing her best friend. Devin turned around and quickly covered his eyes.

"Aah! God! Carrie! I don't wanna see my best friend naked!" He exclaimed. Carrie sighed, resigning to defeat, and lowered her shirt back down, failing to notice the huge boner she had just given Devin in that split second. Devin finally opened the door, letting Shelley inside. "Hey, babe! I didn't know you were stopping by today." Devin said happily.

"I was just in the neighborhood." Shelley said. Carrie knew that was a lie. Every time she was over at Devin's house, Shelley would "conveniently" show up, fuck Devin, then leave just as a little "Fuck you" to Carrie. Shelley knew Carrie wanted Devin, and she was going to rub it in her face as much as she could that she had him and Carrie didn't. "Your room. Let's go." Shelley said to Devin, not even waiting for his response before grabbing him by the shirt collar and tugging him along back to his room.

"Oh! Sure! Uh, you don't mind waiting out here, right, Carrie?" Devin said happily as he was pulled along.

Carrie sighed sadly. "No. I don't mind." She said glumly. Devin and Shelley then went into Devin's bedroom and shut the door behind them. Normally, Carrie would spend the time Devin spent having sex with Shelley fantasizing about him as she listened to their lovemaking, but this time was different. Carrie went over to the door so she could hear them better and noticed the door was still open a little, just enough for her to see inside and actually watch Devin and Shelley go at it. Right now, the two of them were kissing as they undressed each other. Carrie debated whether or not she should really be watching her best friend as he has sex with his girlfriend. Then she saw Devin take his shirt off and all morality went flying out the window.

Carrie undid her pants and dipped her hand down them to start masturbating as she watched Shelley get down and take Devin's pants off. His cock was enormous! Carrie was surprised by how big it was. She wanted it inside her so bad, but instead she had to watch as Shelley ran her tongue up the length of it and began sucking on it.

Carrie fingered her pussy, panting heatedly as she watched Shelley suck Devin off through the crack in the door. Devin groaned as Shelley's head bobbed up and down on his dick, taking him in her mouth right down to the hilt. Shelley may be a bitch, but she was certainly a master at blowing guys. "Fuck, Shelley! I'm close!" Devin moaned. Carrie was getting close too just watching them. She bit her lip, holding in a moan as she came, flooding her panties with juice. Devin did no such thing as he came, shooting a warm load right down Shelley's throat.

"Hope you're not too tired to go one more round." Shelley purred, lying down on the bed and spreading her legs invitingly for Devin.

"I can totally go one more round!" Devin said excitedly, pouncing on Shelley and driving his dick hard into her pussy.

Fortunately, Carrie was good to go another round too. She moaned softly, trying not to make too much noise, as she kept fingering herself while Devin pounded away at Shelley's pussy. "Ohhhh, fuck!" Shelley groaned. "Fuck me, Devin! Fuck me harder!"

Carrie bit her lip again, trying desperately to stay quiet as she watched. If Devin found out that she was doing this right now, he'd probably never speak to her again! Carrie found her free hand sneaking up under her shirt to massage her breasts. She could barely hold in her moans of pleasure as she played with herself, watching Devin pound away at Shelley's cunt.

"Aaaah!" Shelley moaned. "Oh, Devin!"

"Oh, Shelley!" Devin responded.

"Aah! Devin!" Carrie moaned under her breath. She could feel herself getting close to an explosive orgasm. She was sure if she would be able to contain herself this time.

Shelley moaned loudly as she climaxed, and Devin did the same as he came in her pussy. Then one more moan, much louder than theirs, sounded from outside. Carrie quickly slapped her hand over her lips, accidentally getting some of her own juices in her mouth.

"Carrie? You okay out there?" Carrie could hear Devin coming to open his bedroom door. She got up and bolted for the front door. Devin opened his door just as Carrie made it out of the house, leaving his front door wide open.

Carrie raced down the street, her pants still undone and her panties still wet after those two amazing orgasms. If those were that great while she was watching Devin, she longed to find out what it would be like if he was actually fucking her instead of Shelley.

And someday she would.

**…**

The crowd cheered as the clip ended. Carrie had her face buried in her hands. She couldn't even look Devin in the eye right now. "Oh, my God! I'm so embarrassed!" She cried. "You must hate me so much right now!"

"Hate you?" Devin said incredulously. "Are you kidding? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

Carrie looked up. "It… It was?"

"Yeah!" Devin replied happily. "Who knew watching my girlfriend watching me have sex would be such a turn-on?"

Carrie smiled. "Well, maybe later tonight I could let you watch me while I do that some more." She purred.

"Definitely!" Devin replied. Both of them were looking forward to what would be happening later tonight.

"I gotta admit, that was a pretty sexy clip." Geoff said. "What did you think, Bridge'?"

Bridgette didn't answer. She was too busy trying desperately to get the chastity belt she was wearing off. "Goddammit! I need some fucking action after watching that!" She said furiously. "Geoff, please take this thing off me!"

"Sorry, Bridge'. Not gonna happen." Geoff turned to the camera. "But, speaking of getting action, coming up next we've got our three lovely ladies from the hosts' harems competing to win our Total Drama final three an advantage in the finale!" Bridgette groaned. She was so horny already, she couldn't stand having to watch more people have sex without getting off herself. "And you folks get to decide which girl wins!" Geoff added.

"Wait, what?" Bridgette said, temporarily snapping out of her extreme state of horniness. "Geoff, it's a contest of skill. The audience can't vote for who wins it!"

"Sure they can't, Bridge'." Geoff said with a knowing wink to the camera. "We've got a lot more Aftermath to go, folks! We've got two more never-before-seen clips to show you, and also there's this!" Geoff pointed and a spotlight shined on what appeared to be Blainley naked and stuck in some sort of medieval stocks. "What does having Blainley trapped have to do with the first challenge?" Geoff asked, trying to get the audience excited. "You'll find out coming up next!"

Okay, readers, now it's time to vote for which of the three competitors will win the first challenge! Cast your vote by leaving the name of the girl you want to win in a review. The options for voting and the girls each competitor is playing for are…

1\. Lindsay playing for Gwen

2\. Taylor playing for Zoey

3\. MacArthur playing for Sanders

Voting will end on Sunday the 10th. The chapter might come up a bit late, though. I'm going to be attending SXSW that day, but I'll still try and find time to write the chapter. Vote now!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dominating The Domme**_

"Welcome back, everyone!" Geoff said as the audience cheered. "You're just in time to see the start of our first challenge in our competition to win an advantage for the final three! But first, let's get a little backstory here on how this challenge came to be." Geoff walked up to Blainley, who was naked and trapped in a set of medieval stocks. She glared daggers at him as he sauntered over to her. "Tell us, Blainley," Geoff said mockingly, "how did you end up like this?"

Blainley groaned angrily. "Chris and I made a stupid bet in the last episode. The loser had to be the one to be a part of this challenge." Blainley's tone then changed from a humiliated grumbling to a roar of rage. "But I should have fucking won! My team beat those other bitches, and they only lost because Chris decided to follow the rules just this one fucking time when it was so convenient for-"

Blainley's tirade was interrupted by Geoff putting a ball gag in her mouth. "Yeah… We're just gonna leave you like that until the challenge starts." He said, backing away uneasily from the still raging but silent host. "You wanna tell the ladies what the challenge is, Bridge'?"

"Sure thing, Geoff!" Bridgette replied. She turned to face the three girls who were competing: Lindsay, MacArthur, and Taylor. "I can tell you from my own experience in her harem that Blainley is a total domme. She loves punishing her girls when they're bad, and loves punishing them for no reason even more. What you're going to have to do is punish Blainley bad enough to make the ultimate domme submit to you. The competitor with the fastest time wins three points for their girl, second place will win two, and third will get one. You understand?" The competitors nodded. "Great! Then who wants to punish Blainley first?"

"Right here!" MacArthur said immediately. She stepped over to Blainley and removed her ball gag. "Get ready, bitch." MacArthur purred menacingly. "I'm gonna make you scream."

"Ha!" Blainley said, unimpressed. "Give it your best shot."

MacArthur grabbed a strap-on that looked thick enough to split any girl in half and put it on. She then got behind Blainley and lined the dildo up to her ass. "Let's freaking do this!" She yelled happily as she thrusted in hard, penetrating Blainley so deep she hilted the dildo inside of her.

"AAAAAAH! FUCK!" Blainley cried out. As MacArthur kept thrusting into her, she uttered more cried of pain and pleasure as the dildo inside of her stretched her asshole all to Hell. "You're- Ungh! Gonna have to do better- FUCK! Than that." Blainley grunted as MacArthur kept pounding away at her ass.

"Challenge accepted!" MacArthur said gladly as she picked up a cat-o'-nine-tails and started whipping Blainley's ass and back hard with it.

"AAAH! Christ! I'm gonna cum!" Blainley groaned.

"Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this!" MacArthur said in disbelief.

Blainley screamed from pleasure as she came hard, soaking the floor beneath her with juice. She turned her head around to face MacArthur, a cocky grin on her face as she panted, "Like I said… You're gonna have to do better than that."

MacArthur couldn't believe this. She had been so sure that Blainley would have submitted by now, but apparently the blonde host was tougher than she looked. It took another solid twenty minutes of ass-stretching, backside-reddening pounding and whipping before Blainley finally panted the words "I… Submit…"

MacArthur pulled the dildo out of Blainley's now-gaping asshole and went to sit down. "Ouch! Twenty five minutes and 14 seconds." Geoff said as he stopped the clock. "Looks like you girls have your work cut out for you." He said to Taylor and Lindsay. "Who's going next?"

"I am." Taylor said confidently. She walked up to Blainley and put on a strap-on just like MacArthur, only this one was different. For one thing, it was smaller than MacArthur's, but the extra special feature was that it vibrated. "You're gonna love this, Blainley." Taylor purred as she sensually rubbed Blainley's still-stinging ass. "It's gonna feel great!"

Blainley was confused. "Uh, isn't the challenge to cause me pain?" She asked. "Why would you want to make me feel good?"

Taylor smiled. "I learned a lot of stuff while I was in your harem." She explained. "And one of the things I learned is that there's one thing you can't stand…" Taylor turned the strap-on's vibrating feature on and just barely inserted the tip in Blainley's pussy, just so she could feel a bit of the vibrating pleasure. Blainley moaned, desperate for more, and Taylor's smile grew. "You can't stand being teased." She said as she removed the strap-on from Blainley's cunt.

Blainley made a whining noise as the vibrating stopped inside of her. "Oh, come on!" She cried. "Fuck me already! That felt so good!"

Taylor switched it up and began rubbing the dildo between Blainley's butt cheeks so she could feel the vibrating against both her holes. She groaned, desperate to feel that pleasure inside of her, but Taylor wouldn't give it to her. "Fuck! Come on, Taylor! Please!" Blainley whined, "I'll do anything if you'll just fuck me already!"

Taylor grinned and inserted the dildo in Blainley's pussy again, this time pushing a little farther in to tempt her even more. "Then submit." Taylor said simply. "Submit and you'll get all of this."

Blainley gritted her teeth. She didn't want to submit, but, on the other hand, that dildo felt amazing! "Fine!" She groaned. "I submit! Now fuck me already!"

Geoff stopped the clock. "Wow! Only two minutes and 45 seconds!" He said, impressed. "Way to go, Taylor! But I'm afraid we don't have enough time left in the show to allow you to fuck Blainley. We have to move on to the next girl."

"WHAT?!" Blainley roared as Taylor took off the strap-on and put it away. "You stupid son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you when this is over!"

"Looks like you poked the dragon, babe." Bridget giggled as Geoff shook with fright at Blainley's rage. "Anyways, it's Lindsay's turn to dominate Blainley! Show her what you're made of, girl!"

Lindsay approached Blainley and looked around at all the BDSM gear scattered near her. "Um, what exactly am I supposed to do again?" Lindsay asked, ever the innocent idiot.

"Ha!" Blainley laughed. "This girl's supposed to punish me? Please! She's not exactly the dominatrix type."

"Ohhhhh. We're supposed to be dominatrixes?" Lindsay said. "Wow. This will be a lot easier than I thought."

Lindsay went around behind Blainley and set to work. The audience recoiled and the Peanut Gallery covered their eyes as Blainley screamed at what Lindsay was doing to her. "AAAAAAH! I SUBMIT! I SUBMIT! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME!" Blainley cried out desperately.

Geoff uncovered his eyes and stopped the clock. "Holy shit! That only took 15 seconds!" He exclaimed. "Lindsay, where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, that's just what Heather would do to me and Beth back in season one whenever we upset her." Lindsay explained. Her fellow castmates from that season now felt a whole new level of sympathy for Lindsay and Beth after seeing that.

"Well, folks, we have the results!" Geoff announced. "The scoreboard is as follows: Gwen's team has three points, Zoey has two, and Sanders has just a measly one point, but that could all change with the next challenge!"

"Speaking of change and the next challenge…" Bridgette said. "It's time to announce a really big twist! For the next challenge, it will be a different group of girls competing! Lindsay, Taylor, and MacArthur have all done their job in the competition. Now it's time to give some new girls a chance to shine! So, who wants to be the next girls to compete from each harem?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Sierra said, jumping up and down excitedly. "Ever since I joined Chris' harem, I've been wanting to try out my new sexy skills on people other than Chris and Cody. Of course, if Cody's willing…" She purred, blowing a kiss to a cowering Cody.

"Unfortunately, Cody won't be involved in the challenge," Geoff said, "but it's great that you want to compete! And who from Blainley's harem will be competing in the next challenge?" Bridgette turned to Geoff, pleading with her eyes for him to let her compete. "No, Bridgette! I told you already! You're not competing!"

Bridgette sighed sadly and went back to trying unsuccessfully to get her chastity belt off. Meanwhile, one girl did step forward from Blainley's harem. "I'll do it!" Courtney said confidently. "I think I'm obviously the best candidate for the job. None of these other bitches can fuck as well as I do."

"The hell we con't!" Anne Maria, Courtney's fellow haremmate, said angrily. Geoff quickly intervened to make sure a fight didn't break out.

"That's great, Courtney! Thanks for stepping up!" He said. "And who from Chef's harem wants to compete?"

"I will!" Heather said, stepping forward confidently. "Time to show these bitches who the real queen of fucking is!"

"And there you have it, folks! Our three new competitors!" Bridgette announced. "Playing for Gwen, we have Sierra. For Zoey, we have Courtney. And, for Sanders, we have Heather! But, before we see them in action, it's time to vote for the next never-before-seen sex clip! Cast your vote by leaving a review on this fic. And the clips to choose from are…"

1\. From TDI, watch Eva get the chance to be with her dream man after the previous Aftermath special!

2\. From TDROTI, see what happened after Lightning found out Jo is really a girl!

3\. From TDPI, watch Dave lose his virginity to a princess and her girlfriend!

4\. From TDPRR, see what Josee did once to avoid getting a penalty!

The choice is yours! Voting will end Friday the 22nd


End file.
